


День 11 - Садовник

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Вы когда-нибудь задавались вопросом, почему на 221Б нет никакой зелени?





	День 11 - Садовник

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Вы когда-нибудь задавались вопросом, почему на 221Б нет никакой зелени?

Шерлок никогда не ухаживает за растениями (скучно!), а Джон думает, что его жизнь и так достаточно полна сложностей из-за того, что приходится всё время быть начеку, оберегая жизнь соседа по квартире.

Когда Джон был моложе, он любил выращивать растения и работать в саду.

Единственное растение, которое Шерлок когда-либо вырастил, была марихуана в саду его матери. Просто так.

Он как-то вознамерился выращивать в квартире ядовитые растения, но Джон занял в этом вопросе твёрдую позицию, и затея не состоялась. 

Тот единственный раз, когда в квартире появились растения, был неожиданностью для всех.

Однажды вечером, придя домой от Анджело, они нашли в гостиной тридцать пять горшков с какой-то зеленью. Обернувшись, Джон впился взглядом в Шерлока.

– Что? Почему ты смотришь на меня?

– Почему я смотрю на тебя? Потому что каждый раз, когда происходит что-то подобное, в этом – твоя вина. – (В этот раз всё было не так. Флорист уже пытался выяснить, куда ушёл товар).

– О, смотри, _Drosera capensis_!

Шерлок указал на небольшое зелёное растение, стоящее на подоконнике рядом с банкой с деформированным крысиным плодом в формальдегиде. (Ни о чём не спрашивайте.)

– Что это?

– Насекомоядное растение. Могу я?..

– Нет, Шерлок. Мы завтра отправим их обратно.

– Джон.

– Нет. Мы не держим в квартире ядовитые растения, это мы уже обсудили. Но и растения, которые не прочь перекусить мухами, мы тоже не будем держать, так что нечего их угощать, подавая им ложные надежды.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* – Drosera capensis – Рося́нка ка́пская (лат. Drósera capensis) – насекомоядное растение, вид рода Росянка (Drosera) семейства Росянковые (Droseraceae). https://ibb.co/nEGuVb


End file.
